The present invention relates to a swimming goggles and particularly to a dual single-eye swimming goggles for being worn on the periphery of eyehole respectively, to conform with a wearer""s eyehole contour, and to provide more secure and comfortable fitting when the dual single-eye swimming goggles are in use.
Conventionally, a swimming goggles has an adjustment element for adjusting a span between a left lens frame and a right lens frame. This is so because the span between two eyes as well as the eyehole""s contour may be different from person to person. In addition, the swimming goggles has gaskets for contacting with periphery of a wearer""s eyehole, in order to get comfortable and prevent the seepage of water
However, the left lens frame and the right lens frame always connect together by a bridge in all types of swimming goggles, which makes the left lens frame and the right lens frame influence each other when adjusting a span of the bridge. In other words, adjusting one of the lens frame to be in conformity with the periphery of left eyehole or right eyehole will move the other lens frame during the adjustment of the span after the swimming goggles are worn on the wearer""s eyeholes. Hence, the left lens frame and right lens frame never respectively match the wearer""s eyehole contour since the left lens frame and the right lens frame influence each other during the adjustment of span, thereby resulting in the lens frame being not able to seal the periphery of each eyehole and leading to the formation of a gap between each of the lens frames and the seepage of water when swimming goggles are in use.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a dual single-eye swimming goggles system that can overcome the drawback of the aforementioned prior art.
More specifically, the main object of the present invention is to provide a dual single-eye swimming goggles system which respectively conform with the periphery of each eyehole of wearer when each single-eye swimming goggle in use, and which never influence the adjustment of span of each single-eye swimming goggle each other, to provide securely matching with the periphery of eyehole respectively and get more comfortable and effective fitting when the dual single-eye swimming goggles are in use.
Another object of the present invention is provide to a dual single-eye swimmig goggles which has a method for wearing each single-eye swimming goggle on a periphery of a wearer""s eyeholes respectively, differing from the prior art which wear both lens frame of a swimming goggles on a wearer""s eyeholes together. Thereby resulting in each single-eye swimming goggles can seal up the periphery of a wearer""s eyehole and prevent the seepage of water when in use.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention features a dual single-eye swimming goggles system having a first single-eye swimming goggle and a second single-eye swimming goggle which respectively are worn on a wearer""s periphery of eyehole, each single-eye swimming goggles comprising a lens frame with a lens fixed therein, and a head strap meaniis mounted to the lens frame.
According to the above features of the present invention, the lens frame has a groove formed in the outer periphery thereof. ln addition, the head strap mean comprising a strap and a fastener, the strap has a receiving hole coupled to the groove of the lens frame, and has two ends passing through the fastener.
In an aspect of the present invention, between the head strap mean of each single-eye swimming goggles further comprising a flexible thread connection element having two ends which are respectively disposed the fastener of each head strap means for linking them together.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a dual single-eye swimming goggles system having a method for wearing each single-eye swimming goggles on wearer""s head, comprising a first step and a second step respectively for wearing each single-eye swimming goggle on the periphery of a wearer""s eye-hole, and having an adjustment step for adjusting each single-eye swimming goggle to conform with the periphery of a wearer""s eye-hole respectively
According to another feature of the present invention, the adjustment step includes respectively adjusting each strap and single-eye swimnming goggles after the first step and second step are processed.